1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing apparatus including a coil switchable between a communication mode for transmitting a phone sound and a charge mode forcharging the hearing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, some types of hearing apparatus have been equipped with a nickel metal hydride (Ni-MH) secondary battery and may be charged wirelessly from an external device. Such a hearing apparatus needs a coil or an antenna pattern formed on a printed circuit board (PCB) to wirelessly receive power from the external device. The hearing apparatus may be wirelessly supplied with the power from the external device using a current induction method.
The hearing apparatus may include a coil for transmitting a phone sound of a phone to a hearing loss patient. The coil may transmit the phone sound to the hearing loss patient using a current induction method.
In the conventional art, the hearing apparatus must include both a coil for a wireless charging function and a separate coil for a phone sound transmission function. This increases a cost of the materials of the hearing apparatus, and makes it difficult to reduce the size of the hearing apparatus,